camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kochanie, w naszej szafie jest trup
Lauren's POV Zaczęłam cicho mruczeć, gdy ciepła dłoń z wolna masowała skórę mojej głowy. Uśmiechnęłam się beztrosko i wtuliłam się w kobietę. Prawie jak przez mgłę poczułam delikatny pocałunek na skroni. Prawdopodobnie zostałabym dłużej w takiej pozycji, gdyby nie fakt, że poranny wzwód zaczął mnie uwierać i przypadkowo docisnęłam się do biodra brunetki. Westchnęłam cicho i przewróciłam się na plecy. - Dzień dobry - szepnęłam, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Spojrzałam na brązowooką, a na jej twarzy widniał promienny uśmiech. - Dobry - zaśmiała się, przejeżdżając palcem po linii mojej szczęki. - Wyspana? - mruknęła, ostrożnie się przybliżając i niepewnie ułożyła głowę na moim obojczyku. - Jak nigdy - stwierdziłam. - Chyba jest pani moim talizmanem. Nie miałam żadnych koszmarów - przyznałam, a kobieta oparła brodę o mój mostek i objęła mnie w talii. - Cieszę się - cmoknęła bok mojej szyi. Serce stanęła mi na chwilę, by zaraz ruszyć dwa razy szybciej. Mogłabym przysiądź, że jej policzki zarumieniły się, ale zakopała twarz w mojej koszulce. - Mi też sen przyszedł bardzo szybko. Nawet nie pamiętam jak zasnęłam. - Może zrobimy sobie dzisiaj wieczór filmów? - zaproponowałam. Pani Camila uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie przytaknęła głową. - Gdzieś miałam kolekcję płyt - sapnęłam. Byłam pewna, że przywiozłam je tutaj któregoś razu. - Koce też powinny być, a przekąski możemy zrobić same. - Brzmi świetnie - podniosła się i oparła na łokciu. Zapewne wyglądałyśmy teraz jak w tych wszystkich komediach romantycznych. Brakowały tylko czułego pocałunku. - Ale najpierw śniadanie, Jauregui - niespodziewanie rzuciła we mnie poduszką i wstała z łóżka. - Bo inaczej nic z tobą nie oglądam. - Szantażystka - mruknęłam pod nosem, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. Zostało mi jedynie się podnieść i pomaszerować do kuchni. - Mogłaś trafić gorzej, Lerni - bez skrępowania patrzyła w moją stronę i jak gdyby nigdy nic przeżuwała jabłko, siedząc na krześle. - Wyobraź sobie na przykład taką panią Smith albo Wate na moim miejscu - zaczęła gestykulować i przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że oberwę tym owocem. - W żadnej z nich bym się nie zakochała na zabój - wskoczyłam na blat, obracając w dłoniach banana. Brunetka zarumieniła się, ukrywając się za kurtyną włosów. - Tak jak w pani. - Uhum... - mruknęła, ale przerwał jej dźwięk mojego telefonu. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, który jednoznacznie pokazywał nową wiadomość. Mogę już pogratulować nowej parze? No chyba, że nasza kochana pani profesor odkryła już prawdę o tobie... Ostrzegam, że teraz zaboli bardziej -'''A' '' - O Boże, Lauren - kobieta pojawiła się tuż obok mnie, zaglądając mi przez ramię. - Tak mi przykro - jako załącznik wysłane było zdjęcie. Mój pokój był w kompletnej rozsypce. Wszystko zdemolowane. - To nic takiego - wymruczałam bez przekonania i usunęłam wiadomość. - A właśnie tego chce. Żebym wróciła do domu, by obrać sobie łatwy cel. - Myślisz, że ta osoba coś ukradła? - zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami i zeskoczyłam na podłogę. - Nie interesuje mnie to. Ważne, że tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczne. Tamtym domem zajmę się później - westchnęłam i posłałam jej delikatny uśmiech. - No dobrze - nie wyglądała na zbytnio przekonaną, ale ostatecznie odpuściła. - Ja pójdę po koce, a ty znajdź te płyty. Wróciłyśmy z powrotem do sypialni. Brunetka od razu wspięła się na krzesło i zaczęła przeszukiwać górne półki. Dość sprawnie znalazłam odpowiednie pudełko i zerknęłam w stronę nauczycielki. - To nie koc - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Pani Cabello zmarszczyła czoło i spojrzała na mnie mrożącym wzrokiem. - Zimowe ubrania wujka Leona. - A to? - szarpnęła za kolejny pokrowiec. Zagryzłam wargę, by nadal zostać poważną. - Letnie ubrania wujka Leona - jęknęła sfrustrowana, łapiąc za kolejne materiały. - I wujek Leon. - Co? - krzyknęła wystraszona i zachwiała się. W ostatniej chwili złapałam ją w pasie, by nie upadła na podłogę. Kobieta zarzuciła ramiona na moją szyję i mocno się we mnie wtuliła. - Tylko żartowałam - szepnęłam w jej włosy i objęłam mocniej. Brunetka przejechała dłonią po moich plecach, na co mimowolnie się spięłam. - Pójdę zrobić przekąski - wymamrotała i odsunęła się ode mnie. Coś zakuło mnie w serce i nagle zaczęło brakować mi bliskości jej ciała. *** - Nie rozumiem tych wszystkich dennych romansów - powiedziała w pewnej chwili. Parsknęłam śmiechem i oparłam się o kanapę. Był już wieczór, a my cały dzień spędziłyśmy przed telewizorem. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to zleciało tak szybko. - Czuję się jakbym była w kinie - przybliżyła się nieznacznie i ułożyła głowę na moim ramieniu. - W takim razie, gdy tylko wrócimy całe i zdrowe zabiorę panią na randkę - wypalam. Mimo zgaszonego światła, dostrzegam zarumienione policzki kobiety. - Mam na to dwa miesiące - szepcze, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. - To chyba bardzo dużo czasu, żeby zrobić kilka prób - pochyla się nieznacznie do przodu. Wdrapuje się na mnie, opierając łokcie po obu stronach mojej głowy. Ostrożnie zaczesuję jej włosy za ucho i ujmuję jej ciepły policzek. Jej wzrok mimowolnie zjeżdża na moje usta, co powoduje delikatne dreszcze. - Pocałuj mnie, Lauren. Spraw, abym zapomniała... Wolno przybliżam się jeszcze trochę, aż nasze nosy się stykają. Cały czas patrzę w piękne brązowe tęczówki, w których wręcz tonę. Muskam palcami bok jej szyi i w krótkim czasie moja dłoń przenosi się na jej prawą łopatkę. Naciskam na nią, jej ciało opada na moją klatkę piersiową, a moje usta napierają na jej. Pewnie proszę o wstęp, który udziela mi nieśmiało. Korzystając z okazji wślizguję swój język, dotykając jej podniebienia. Jęczy cicho, dając mi pełną swobodę do swojego ciała. Sama ciągnie za kosmyki moich włosów, aż odchylam się do tyłu. Po krótkiej chwili odrywamy się od siebie, bo brakuje nam tchu. Opieram nasze czoła o siebie i cmokam ją w nos, który marszczy w uroczy sposób. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - mówi po chwili. Kiwam głową, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Aura pocałunku chyba działa na mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. - Opowiedz mi... o tych wszystkich dziewczynach.